


Iron Dad

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Iron Dad, M/M, kids are interrupting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky just wants to sex up his boyfriend after a long day, but Tony being the Team Dad to the next generation makes that difficult.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 249
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Iron Dad

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark August Flash Bingo 017 : Iron - Dad  
> and Bucky Barnes Bingo C4 : reunion

Bucky was waiting. Not lurking, he defended to himself, since he lived here too, but simply waiting. He could hear the elevator cables shifting - Tony had made them extra quiet, but Bucky was focusing on them with his full attention - and that meant that his waiting would soon be over.

The doors opened, and Tony strode out. Bucky pounced - a slow pounce, so that Tony had time to see Bucky coming. He had no desire to give his boyfriend a heart attack or activate whatever defenses Tony may have pre-programmed in defense of surprises.

“Long day?” he asked as he backed Tony up against the wall and started loosening Tony’s tie. He made sure to give the skin around Tony’s neck a few extra brushes as he did.

Tony’s welcoming smile turned sultry, his brown eyes darkening. “Long enough to miss you.”

“Not as much as I missed you.”

“You sure you want to start that competition?” Tony’s face was full of challenge.

“I can prove what I need to prove,” Bucky assured as he molded his body against Tony’s. “Bring it, doll.”

The stairwell door flung open and Bucky turned to glare with the full force of his Winter Soldier persona.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark! I think I got it to work, you have to see this!”

When he realized the interruption was Peter Parker, Bucky’s mouth snapped shut on the scathing comment he’d been planning to make. Usually Steve was the only one who took the stairs, but when Peter visited he had more fun using his webs on the hand rails and heaving himself up. Bucky knew better than to yell at Tony’s spiderling protege, and he also knew better than to try and rescue the moment.

He slid away from Tony and tried to curb his disappointment.

Tony held onto Bucky’s arm. _Stay_ , Tony mouthed, and held up his finger for a moment.

“What’s up, spider-kid?” Tony asked as he headed over to Peter. He finished removing his tie along the way, and dropped it and his jacket on a chair.

“That simulation of the new fluid design! It just finished running, and you have to see the results.” Peter shoved a tablet into Tony’s hands. “Oh, hey Mr. Barnes!” Peter waved to Bucky.

“You can call me Bucky,” Bucky explained what had to be at least the fifteenth time.

“Well, I -” Peter stuttered, and then looked relieved when Tony called his attention back to the tablet with a question about one of the graphs.

They descended into science-speak, the words flying far above Bucky’s head. But he smiled as he watched the both of them, their eyes lighting up and their gestures expanding as they talked. Then, just as Tony predicted, Peter was clutching the tablet to his chest and rushing back out of the room as fast as he’d rushed in. He tossed out a “Thanks, Mr. Stark!” as the door swung shut behind him.

“Now,” Tony said as he sauntered back over to Bucky. “Where were we?”

The elevator doors opened and Harley spilled out. Or, a box of stuff spilled out of Harley’s arms and Harley tripped after it.

“I swear I was almost done with this stupid biology project until that happened,” Harley said, his eyes wide and sorrowful and oh so innocent. “But it’s due at the end of the week. Will you help me?”

Tony gaze flicked briefly to Bucky. “You know biology isn’t my thing, right? How about Bruce? He’s the biology guy.”

Harley’s eyes went wide. “Oh, right! And he’d know so much more about DNA!”

“He would,” Tony assured with more humor than offense. “Go on, he’ll be happy to help.”

Bucky hid a smile behind his hand. He wasn’t sure Bruce would be _happy_ about it, but Bruce certainly wasn’t the type of person who would send Harley away. And Harley’s project would definitely be the better for it, given the terrible state of that box.

“Thanks!” Harley tossed out as he kicked everything back into the elevator.

“Good luck,” Tony called out after him. “Okay, now -”

“Sir,” JARVIS said. A hologram popped up in front of Tony’s face.

_Accept call from Riri Williams?_

“Sorry, it’ll just be -” Tony said to Bucky before he accepted Riri’s call with a wide smile. “Hey there, superstar. What can I do for you?”

“I’ve got this schematic that I’m working on and it’s almost perfect, I just - ugh! Something isn’t right and I can’t figure out what.”

“Well you’ve called the right number,” Tony said. “Put it up on the screen and walk me through it.”

Halfway through Riri talking Tony through her design, she figured out her math error and cut the call, muttering through her revisions.

“So efficient,” Bucky teased as he hugged Tony from behind. “Problem-solver extraordinaire.”

“Delegation,” Tony replied with a laugh. “And letting them solve their own problems.”

“The sign of a great leader.” Bucky nipped kisses down Tony’s neck.

“Well now you can be the great leader and lead me to the bedroom.”

“Sir, you’ve got incoming on the roof,” JARVIS interrupted. “Miss Khan requires your assistance.”

Bucky groaned, but his arms slipped from around Tony easily enough. Tony patted his chest.

“Don’t give up hope just yet?” Tony offered half-heartedly.

Bucky just sighed. “Tell Kamala I said hi."


End file.
